Kisaragi Girls Season Two
by AlterGenesis-X
Summary: [Chapter 2] A new season is beginning and the Kisaragi Girls' are aiming for Koshien once again. But, even bigger obstacles face them this time.
1. Another Chance at Koshien

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Princess Nine series. It is a series originally produced by Phoenix Entertainment. The release in North America is owned ADV Films. This fan fiction cannot be used for profit. Anything not originally introduced in the Princess Nine series, is copyrighted separately by me.

**Princess Nine:**

Kisaragi Girls Season Two

**Chapter One: **Another Chance at Koshien

"The Kisaragi High School has won the Koshien Tournament! Led by slugger Hiroki Takasugi, Kisaragi High dominated in the Championship. Their most difficult game was definitely against their sister school, Kisaragi Girls High, who where an absolute surprise and broke down the barriers of female and male competition. Even as a freshman school in the tournament, females on top of it, they cruised through the competition, led by the ace pitcher, Ryo Hayakawa, who throws the amazing Lightning Ball. These girls are an outstanding baseball team and we look forward to their continued success. We wish them the best as they compete again for Koshien next year."

_Ryo sat in her room, reliving the magical season they had. Although they were heartbroken, they waited for another chance to make their Koshien dreams come true and for her to follow in her father's footsteps. She remembered how Takasugi hit for lightning ball out of the park. She quickly sat up straight. _

"Argh, he's not going to beat me this year!"

_Ryo went downstairs. _

"Good morning, Mom!"

"Oh, good morning Ryo! You're energetic today!"

"Yeah! Today's the day of the new baseball season, I can't wait!"

_Shino smiled. Ryo flipped the TV on. She switched to the sports news. There was a news report on a phenom sports player. Ryo listened intently. _

"Today, an amazing young man has made his way to Japan to study. Not only has he come from overseas, he excels in three sports. Basketball, Tennis and Baseball. A naturally intelligent student gifted with athletic abilities. Oh! Here he is, he's making his way down!"

_Ryo watched as the car door opened. _

"It's him! Sano Ryonosuke! He's here!"

_The reporters ran towards Sano. They held a microphone to him._

"Hello, Mr. Ryonosuke, now that you've decided to study in Japan, which school will be graced with your presence?"

"There were many deserving schools, but what intrigued me the most was the Koshien Championship won by the High School in this area."

"Mr. Ryonosuke do you mean, Kisaragi High?"

"Yes, I do. From now on, I, Sano Ryonosuke will be a student at Kisaragi High."

"A bombshell folks! The star student Sano Ryonosuke will be entering the prestigious Kisaragi High!"

_Ryo spit the water she was drinking in total shock. She was coughing out the excess. _

"Ryo, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Mom."

"Oh, Ryo, you're going to be late for school!"

_Ryo looked at the time. _

"EHHHHHHHHHH! Oh no! Okay, see you later Mom!"

"Have a safe trip!"

_Shino smiled as Ryo ran off to school. As Ryo ran to school she thought to herself. "This, Sano Ryonosuke is going to Kisaragi High?" She sighed. "Ah, that only means more publicity around us."_

"What's with the sigh, Miss Ganmo?"

_Ryo looked up. _

"Takasugi, I thought we agreed that you'd stop calling me that!"

"Okay, Okay, but you don't have to call me Takasugi."

_Hiroki and Ryo have been dating for the past year. Izumi has still leftover feelings for Hiroki, but she continually suppresses them and remains happy for Hiroki and Ryo. Izumi is focused on a trip to Koshien and will not allow her emotions to get in the way. _

"So, what's the matter, Ryo?"

"Oh, did you hear about that new student going to your school?"

"Who?"

"What? You mean you didn't hear? The genius kid from North America?"

"Oh, that. Well, yeah."

"What do you think of him?"

"Well, I don't know, I haven't even met the guy. I can't say."

"I see."

_Hiroki and Ryo made their way to Kisaragi High. As they arrived, they saw tons of media around the Kisaragi High baseball field. "What this all about?" they thought. They went over to all the commotion. Standing on the field, was none other then Sano Ryonosuke going up against a pitching machine set on 150 km/h. The media stood in awe as they commented on his awesome hitting, as each and every ball he hit went out of the park. _

"Looks like he packs a punch."

"That kind of talent is going to in your baseball team, Hiroki? You guys are going to be even tougher to beat."

_They shared a laugh. They noticed that the last ball Sano hit ripped through a few trees. He threw down his bat and began to leave the diamond. The cameras followed._

"He attracts a lot of attention, doesn't he?"

"I guess so."

"Well, I gotta go to practice, see you later, Hiroki."

"See you, Ryo."

_They went their separate ways and Ryo hurried to practice. _

_Sano was led around school campus by the principal of the school. Then he made a request. _

"May you show me around Kisaragi Girls High?"

"Why?" _They all wondered. _

"I'd like to see the school that entered girls into the Koshien Tournament. I'd also request that all media cease to follow."

"You heard the man, come get your stories later!"

_The media in disbelief all dispersed. The principal led him to the Kisaragi Girls' Campus. He looked around. The principal showed him to the baseball field. Proudly he spoke._

I'm sure you've heard of it, but this is our famous, Girls' Baseball team, that made it all the way to the semi-finals of the Koshien Tournament last year!"

"I see."

_Sano stood on the hill overlooking the field. As the girls were practicing, Kanako noticed her father up on the hill. She saw Sano standing beside him. _

"Hey, who's that?" _she asked. _

_They all gathered to see who Kanako was talking about. Koharu looked up. _

"Oh, isn't he that student from North America?"

_Seira laughed. _

"That's who he is? Ha, he's the one everyone's making the big deal about? He doesn't look so special."

"I wonder what he's doing around here?" _Yoko asked. _

_Izumi was busy at her batting practice._

"Hey! How long are you going to waste practice time?"

_Izumi smacked a ball and it went veering foul, it was a hard hit ball and it head towards the principal. Kanako noticed this and shouted._

"Father! Look out!"

_They all watched in suspense. As the ball flew towards the Principal's head, Kanako closed her eyes. There were gasps all around her. Hikaru went over to Kanako._

"Hey, it's alright."

_She slowly opened her eyes to see Sano had called the ball with his bare hands, while it was right in front of the Principal's face. Izumi looked up and noticed Sano. They made eye contact. _

"You need to be more careful, Miss."

_Sano juggled the ball in his hands. He then threw it back with full force and it zoomed right down to Izumi, it flew past her face at an amazing pace and hit the fence, it span repeatedly until coming to a stop, jammed in the fence. Izumi stood in awe at what had just happened. By the time she came to a realization to what had just happened, Sano was already walking off with his hands in his pocket. _

"What was that…?"

**End Chapter 1**

**Author's Notes: **There it is, Chapter One. Please R&R it will be very much appreciated. The faster I get criticism, the faster I can continue on with the story.


	2. The Blaze Ball

**Princess Nine:**

Kisaragi Girls Season Two

**Chapter Two: **The Blaze Ball

"No way…"

_The girls stood stunned as the ball nearly ripped through the fence. They watched as Sano walked off into the distance. Just then, Ryo came running to the field._

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

_She looked at all their faces._

"Hey, is something wrong?"

Seira started out. "Yeah, that guy Sano Ryonosuke was just here."

"He was? What for?"

"Beats me, but that's his ball jammed in the fence…"

_Ryo looked to where Seira was pointing. She was surprised. Not even her Lightning Ball was that powerful. She thought he might have an advantage on her pitches since he would have a bigger build, so at least she didn't believe it was impossible. Izumi shook her head._

"No time to get distracted!"

_The girls went and finished their practice. After the practice was over, then went to begin classes for the day. Meanwhile, Sano was sitting quietly in class. He seemed totally different from when he was in front of the cameras. He kept to himself and didn't talk to anyone. As the ball went off to end class, he went to the baseball field for the first practice with his team._

_As he was heading to the field, he crossed paths with Izumi, and they stopped in front of each other._

"You're, Ryonosuke-san, right?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks for catching that foul ball, something bad could've happened if you weren't there…"

"Nothing special…"

_Sano put his hand on Izumi's shoulder and put his face near her ear._

"Good luck with that team of yours…"

_Sano then walked by her and Izumi turned around only to see him walking off. Sano had arrived at the Kisaragi field where his teammates were already practicing. Hiroki looked up to see him standing on the hill._

"Hey! You're late for practice! Hurry up!"

_Sano shrugged and turned around to go to the locker room and changed._

"What's his problem?"

_Hiroki thought. Sano eventually changed into his attire and walked to the field. He arrived and talk to the coach_.

"So, what position do you think you can play for us?"

"Whichever."

_The coach was surprised. Any position, anything. That's what he heard._

"Well, we need to run some batting practice, would you mind pitching?"

"Not at all."

_By this time, media and students gathered by the Kisaragi field to see the special student from North America that everyone was talking about. Sano already had developed a set of groupies in his short arrival. He stepped up to the mound. He began throwing balls at each and every hitter to warm up. Finally, Hiroki came up to the plate. He was confident as usual._

"I won't take it easy on you, just because you're new!"

"Hiroki Takasugi, the MVP of the Koshien Tournament."

_Sano threw his first pitch and Hiroki launched it out of the park. There were awes and gasps from the sheer power of the hit. As expected for Hiroki Takasugi, they all thought. A second pitch was thrown and the same result. The girls team had already arrived on the scene and began to watch._

"Hey! That's Hiroki, and Sano's the pitcher!"

_Hiroki noticed them._

"Oh, hey Miss Ganmo! Come and see me hit more homeruns?"

_Hiroki laughed and Ryo smiled. Seira spoke._ "I still don't see what's so special about the guy."_ Izumi was watching closely, the ball he threw back was like nothing she had ever seen. The crowd surrounding the field was at its peak, it was ridiculous, since this was only a practice. But, they all watched intently as if this pitch was going to decide the tournament. Sano examined Hiroki closely. He gripped the baseball and began his wind up. Izumi noticed something and spoke._

"Hey, wait, there's something different…"

_S__ano held his knee high and the delivery of his pitch came from a 45 degree angle rather than the over the top 90 degree he was using up and until this pitch. He released the ball with an insane amount of force, so insane that it seemed in had an aura of fire around it. No one knew about it, except for Sano, it was his "Blaze Ball." But the pitch was heading for the strike zone, at the last minute it swerved inside._

"What the..?"

_The 170 km/h pitch came in and hit Hiroki in the head with some much force it ripped the helmet off his head, and it hit the helmet with a sickening thud. They all watched in disbelief until Hiroki collapsed to the ground. Sano was still in his follow through as Hiroki collapsed. In total shock and disbelief, the girls ran down to the field with Ryo leading the way. Ryo went down by his side and wrapped her arms behind his head_.

"Hiroki…Hiroki! Are you alright? Please say something…!"

_There was no response. Ryo began to tear. The girls turned and faced Sano. Seira who didn't approve of Sano from the start spoke._

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA? THIS WAS ONLY A PRACTICE AND YOU GO OFF AND SERIOUSLY INJURE SOMEONE? WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU? DON'T THINK YOU'RE BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE BECAUSE YOU'RE FROM NORTH AMERICA!"

_The rest of the team joined in with Seira._

"How terrible…!"

"He's the worst…"

_Izumi motioned for them to be quiet. At this point, everyone had their eyes on the commotion on the field. She noticed the incredible speed Sano had thrown the last pitch. She walked to about two feet of him._

"Why did you hit him…?"

_There was no reply._

"ANSWER ME!"

"It slipped…"

_Sano began to walk off the field._

"HEY! Don't you even care? He's your teammate!"

"Let the rest of the team do the job…I just got here."

_Then he left the scene._

"Who does he think he is?"

_At this point, they went to all attend to Hiroki. They took him to the hospital to get him checked on. Ryo was worried, he had never been so badly hurt before. She feared for the worst. The doctor came through the door._

"Doctor! Is he alright?"

"Yes, he'll be fine. He just suffered a minor concussion. He'll need to stay here for 3 days."

_They were a little relieved._

"This is all because of him…that Sano Ryonosuke!"

_Izumi was trying to think things through as they sat in the waiting room of the hospital._

"It might have just been an accident…"

"Izumi! How can you say that?"

"He said it slipped. I noticed he threw the ball significantly faster than the other pitches. It's not impossible."

"Still…! Hiroki is in the hospital because of him! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does! But, how unfair is it if we cast Sano out already!"

_They were silent. They girls had numerous thought in their heads. "Who is this guy, What is his background?" Things that just kept them wondering. They knew Hiroki would recover so they decided they would go home for the night and Ryo would stay behind._

"Don't overexert yourself, Ryo…"

"Thanks, Izumi…"

_Izumi began to walk home. As she was walking she heard a lot noise, like numerous plates was smashed at one time. Then she heard someone shouting._

"GET OUT! GET OUT! YOU'RE RUINING THIS FAMILY!"

_She looked to where the commotion was coming from. The door to the house opened and someone came out. She examined closer. She gasped and held her hand to her mouth. Sano had stepped out of the house and he was bleeding from his left arm._

"Hmph."

_Sano walked off in the opposite direction._

"What? What's the meaning of this?"

**End Chapter Two**


End file.
